amie fidèle
by ylg
Summary: BD verse :: drabble d'intro : Les années passent et Charity peut toujours compter sur Domenica. EDIT; one shot plus long : Charity a passé des nuits de passion avec Domenica autrefois. Elle passe de nuits de farniente avec Sue Anne maintenant.
1. compter sur elle

**Titre** : amie fidèle  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Largo Winch  
**Personnages/Couple** : Charity/Domenica  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Van Hamme et Francq

**Prompt** : « La rouquine le balaya d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (13 – 23 février '15)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Voir Venise/Et mourir

**Notes** : j'ai aussi un one-shot plus long sur le même thème, à publier bientôt  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Alors qu'elle décrochait le téléphone pour organiser ses vacances, Charity fut assaillie d'une vague de nostalgie. Toutes ces années, à travers les joies et les peines, elle avait gardé le contact avec Domenica, son amie de jeunesse elle ne l'appelait pas seulement quand elle avait besoin de réconfort.

À la lumière de sa déception avec Largo, ses souvenirs de leurs expérimentations d'autrefois, tellement agréables, la fidélité continue et la solidité de son amitié se teintaient d'autre chose. Domenica n'avait jamais fait mystère de son amour, que jusqu'ici Charity croyait ne pas retourner. Elle reportait maintenant sur elle toute son affection...


	2. d amour et d amitié

**Titre : **Des nuits de luxe et de luxure  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Largo Winch  
**Personnages/Couples : **Charity x Domenica Leone, Sue Anne  
**Genre : **amitiés avec ou sans bénéfices  
**Gradation : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Van Hamme et Francq, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« late at night » (_tard le soir/dans la nuit_) pour LadiesBingo  
**Prompt :**et un peu de Femslash February !  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **BD verse, tomes 1, 9 et 10  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

La nuit s'étend sur Istanbul. Les braves gens, les gens sérieux, dorment. Charity et Sue Anne, elles, ne dorment pas. Jeunes, riches, belles, privilégiées de bien des façons, elles ne sont pas des gens sérieux. Elles profitent de la vie, elles profitent de la nuit. Elles ont tout le luxe dont elles pourraient rêver. Plats gastronomiques, alcools raffinés, déshabillés savamment négligés, délicieusement confortables, exhibant leurs charmes à personne d'autre qu'elles deux, canapé aux coussins moelleux, systèmes d'image et de son de haute technologie amenés des parties d'Europe plus favorisée que ce coin-là… Leurs nuits sont toujours une débauche d'oisveté assistée. Une de plus s'offre à elles.

Depuis sa jeunesse en pensionnat avec Domenica, Charity a toujours préféré la nuit au jour. Le jour, c'est la vie ordinaire, bien trop ordinaire, et fade. La nuit, c'est l'interdit, toutes les choses secrètes et excitantes. À l'époque, elles faisaient le mur de leur école austère pour filer à Lausanne, manger des cochonneries et aller en boîte. Elles s'éclataient, elles se laissaient draguer par des garçons, puisque c'était la fois défendu par les règles de bienséance et pourtant attendu par la société. Quelques fois, elles ont été tentées l'une ou l'autre d'aller jusqu'au bout, un coup à la sauvette dans les toilettes juste pour savoir comment ça ferait. Oui mais, et pendant que l'une découvre ce péché, que deviendrait l'autre ? S'ennuierait-elle seule ? Serait-elle jalouse ? Les épieraient-elle depuis la stalle voisine ?  
Elles ont attendu un âge un peu plus adulte et des vacances loin de tout ça pour franchir ce pas.  
Mais leur première fois à toutes les deux, c'était ensemble, et sans aucun homme.

Charity était persuadée qu'une fois adulte elle ferait comme sa mère, comme toutes les femmes autour d'elle, et rencontrerait un homme qu'elle aimerait d'abord à la folie puis l'épouserait sagement. Mais qu'elle avait encore le temps de voir venir et de jouer les petites rebelles avant. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Domi, bien sûr, mais elle ne faisait pas encore la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour, entre les chemins étranges que prend le désir quand on enferme des jeunes filles ensemble sans leur laisser rencontrer de garçons de leur âge. Elle pensait que c'était juste un jeu, un pied-de-nez à la société, au règlement intérieur, un essai avant le véritable amour.  
Domi, elle, savait qu'entre elle et Charity c'était déjà un véritable amour et un désir légitime.  
Leurs nuits étaient magiques. Leurs nuits n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Il y avait du feu, des étincelles dans le noir, l'unisson de leurs corps et la musique de leurs cœurs. La révolte et la tendresse. Une passion sans mots.

Elles se sont un peu perdues de vue après, leur diplôme en poche, chacune traçant sa route. Domenica, fidèle à elle-même, a suivi sa voie d'artiste. Charity attendait encore de voir ce que la vie lui réserverait. Elles se contactent de temps en temps, apprennent chacun où en est l'autre, la carrière de Domi, les voyages de Charity…  
Charity s'est rangée, d'une certaine façon. Elle attend encore de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Domi a continué à aimer passionnément. Elle collectionne les femmes et depuis qu'elle a été saisie par la statue d'un condottiere, n'exclue plus de rencontrer aussi un homme, un jour. Un jour.  
Pour cette nuit, Charity met ses souvenirs de côté. Elle est avec Sue Anne maintenant. Sue Anne est son amie aussi, une amie précieuse. Une amie qui aime l'amour, avec les hommes seulement. Elles ont essayé, là aussi, une fois, par jeu uniquement. Ça ne leur a pas plu. Charity sait désormais que son amour pour Domi et son amitié pour Sue Anne ou pour d'autre sont des sentiments différents. Et c'est bien ainsi. Rien ne les force à avoir les mêmes sentiments pour tout le monde, et heureusement d'ailleurs !

C'est un autre genre de nuits qui s'offre à Charity et Sue Anne, et c'est un genre qui leur plaît également. C'est un autre fruit qu'elles cueillent et dont elles profitent pleinement. Sans penser non plus à l'aube qui viendra.


End file.
